Just (Kirikami)
by deankeen
Summary: Kirishima y Kaminari han sido amigos durante varios años, aunque con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos de Kirishima evolucionaron a algo más allá que no puede manejar. Hay cosas que desearía hacer con Kaminari y que no puede hacer por miedo a perder su amistad, entonces sólo se limita a observarle.


Ahí iba de nuevo. Su atención se enfocó en esa cabellera amarilla que estaba cerca suyo; mirada centrada en la pantalla del celular, muy concentrado jugando un videojuego que parecía tenerle muy sumergido para darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo que ahora estaba a unos pocos metros.

El rubio seguía con la vista fija en el teléfono, ignorante a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kirishima tienta su suerte y se atreve a volver a mirarle: Labios fruncidos en una línea recta, mostrando la completa concentración que el rubio tenía; ojos brillantes ante la luz de la pantalla del celular; una postura para nada cómoda pero que el de ojos ambarinos ni se molestaba en cambiar.

Una simple acción rutinaria que Kirishima desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a amar, porque así podría observarle por tanto tiempo sin que Kaminari se enterase y la situación se volviera extraña para los pelirrojo suspira enamorado, mientras sus pupilas se dilatan al ver a aquel que invaden sus sueños y del cual es dueño de ese maravilloso sentimiento que Kirishima no podría jamás confesar.

Son palabras que se mueren antes de que pudiese abrir los labios; un perpetuo silencio de aquella sensación que sabe que si la dijera, todo sería diferente para ellos.

Porque Kaminari era heterosexual y no hay nada que lo pudiese cambiar.

No es culpa de Kaminari por no interesarse en los chicos, ni tampoco de Kirishima por enamorarse de uno de sus amigos más cercanos sabiendo a consciencia que sería una guerra perdida desde un principio. Inesperadamente se encariñó con cada uno de los aspectos de Kaminari que bien podrían ser cosas insignificantes para cualquier persona: de su manía de jugar con su cabello cuando estaba nervioso; de cómo fruncía la nariz cuando estaba pensando en algo o de su actitud infantil cuando quería que le prestasen atención.

Pero lo que más adoraba de Kaminari eran sus ojos: ese dorado del que quisiera poder admirar hasta la eternidad y fundirse en él. El querer despertar y mirar a su lado aquellos pequeños rayos de sol mirándole también se volvía cada vez más algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa es una de las tantas cosas que desearía hacer con Kaminari pero que no puede hacer, ni mucho menos decir.

Por eso, sólo le mira.

Le mira tan detalladamente que sabe cuando Kaminari durmió bien o no; si algo le molesta o le aburre. Le conoce tanto que sabe qué detesta y qué le gusta aún si no se lo ha contado.

En secreto puede saber aspectos de Kaminari que ni el mismo Kaminari podría saber.

Y por desgracia hasta sabe cuando Kaminari mira a alguien diferente. Porque para él, Kaminari es una persona muy fácil de leer y sabe que su actitud cambiaría con una persona que realmente le interesa. Es por eso que siempre dormía con ese miedo de levantarse y al día siguiente enterarse que el chico del cual su corazón anhelaba, mirase con ojos de amor a alguien más. Lo temió mucho tiempo.

Desafortunadamente hasta nuestros peores temores se vuelven realidad, con Kirishima no fue la excepción.

Cuando ese miedo se materializó, Kirishima no supo qué hacer. No sabía cómo manejarlo.

Simplemente cuando pasó aquel fatídico momento para él, fue a encerrarse a su habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente. Porque no soportaba ver a Kaminari mirar a alguien de la misma forma que le miraba él.

No podía seguir mirándole a lo lejos y ver que con los labios en un íntimo susurro le decía a esa chica aquellas palabras que tantas veces quiso decirle y que jamás podrá hacerlo.

Ahora Kaminari hacía todas esas cosas con aquella chica que Kirishima quería hacer con él.

Y sólo le queda intentar ser feliz por él, mientras que Kaminari está en su mundo color rosado, sin darse cuenta de la desgracia que dejó detrás. Porque los peores desastres son los que se causa uno mismo. Una lenta autodestrucción que para Kirishima comenzó desde la primera vez que su corazón por Kaminari latió.

Y aunque pudiera decir aquello que le atormenta y que a veces desearía gritarlo sin pena alguna para tener algo de paz, sabe que no habría nada de diferencia.

Porque, aunque pudiera hacerlo no tendría sentido alguno.

Kaminari y él son sólo amigos y así siempre será.

«Me gusta mirarte, aunque eso sea lo único que puedo hacer. Me permito observarte en la lejanía, anhelándote; pero vuelvo a la realidad cuando veo que estás con ella, y al mirar tus ojos me doy cuenta que brillan porque sé que ves en ella lo que yo veo en ti ».


End file.
